The Fault In Our Star
by Xia Heaven
Summary: "Kau mencintaiku tapi cinta itu tidak cukup untuk membuatmu berjalan jauh dari impianmu." Untuk setiap cerita cinta yang berjaya dari Shakespeare, ada tragedi yang menghantui mereka. Aku dan Sehun tidak ada bedannya. KaiHun/SeKai. Revisi Version!


**The Fault In Our Star,**

By Xia Heaven.

Characters: Kim Jongin/Oh Sehun.

Genre: Romance/Angst.

Rate: T

Warning: Boys Love.

Disclaimer: The Fault In Our Star © John Green, Aktor-aktor di sini adalah milik diri mereka pribadi dan Tuhan yang maha esa.

Summary: "Kau mencintaiku tapi cinta itu tidak cukup untuk membuatmu berjalan jauh dari impianmu." Untuk setiap cerita cinta yang berjaya dari Shakespeare, ada tragedi yang menghantui mereka. Aku dan Sehun tidak ada bedannya.

.

"_Why are you looking at me like that?"_

"_Because you're beautiful. I enjoy looking at beautiful people."_

_._

Orang selalu bilang bahwa hal termanis di dunia ini adalah hal yang berdosa, hal yang berdusta tapi siapa aku untuk menolak kenikmatan sederhana yang terpajang di depanku?

Penggemarku mungkin meneriakan namaku, menganggapku sebagai dewa namun itu tidak mengubah fakta bahwa aku hanya pemuda yang mencintai berbagai macam jenis tarian dan memiliki gairah yang besar untuk _balet_.

Pemuda yang mencintai hal-hal yang indah.

_Seperti Oh Sehun misalnya. _

Pemuda yang hanya beberapa bulan lebih muda dariku. Pemuda dengan surai yang selalu berganti warna namun surai itu masih saja tetep terasa seperti sutra di tanganku. Pemuda dengan mata coklat kelam yang mengikatmu ketika Ia menatapmu, yang membuatmu tenggelam ketika Ia tersenyum ke arahmu.

Pemuda yang menangkap perhatianku dari berbagai cara, terutama dari caranya berdansa.

Malas, pelan, acuh namun penuh dengan keleganan layak seekor angsa dan _power _layak elang. Apa itu bahkan masuk akal?

Postur tubuhnya harusnya tidak membuat dia salah satu ahli dansa grup kita. Terlalu tinggi, terlalu kurus. Harusnya dia seperti Chanyeol_-hyung_ yang tidak punya keseimbangan namun postur tubuh Sehun tidak pernah menghentikannya untuk berdansa layak angin laut yang berhembus tanpa kesalahan.

Mungkin itu sebabnya aku sekarang menatapnya tanpa berkedip, hanya senyuman terpasang dibibirku selagi Ia menggerakan tubuhnya sesuai dengan ritme lagu yang sedang bermain. Perlahan aku bisa melihat dia menoleh ke arahku dengan salah satu alis hitamnya itu terangkat ke atas sebelum akhirnya berhenti.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

Tenggorokanku terasa kering dan suaraku keluar dengan serak namun aku tetap menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang ada di kepalaku sekarang.

"Karena kau terlihat indah. Aku suka melihat hal-hal yang indah."

Sehun hanya tertawa.

"Jongin, kau kerasukan apa?" Ia kemudian berdiri dan menatap ke arah kaca di depannya sebelum menoleh ke samping dan melirik ke arahku dengan senyuman yang ditahan. "Kau juga '_indah'_, kau tau? Apalagi ketika kau tenggelam dalam dansamu, aku tidak tau siapa lagi selain kamu yang bisa menari seperti itu."

Ah, di situ aku setuju.

Bukan, bukan dengan perkataan tentang tarianku, aku tidak sebesar kepala itu.

Aku setuju dengan beribu-ribu omongan kilse tentang bagaimana hal yang paling manis yang pernah kau rasakan adalah hal yang berdosa. Karena aku tidak seharusnya mempunyai perasaan sekuat ini untuknya, aku tidak seharusnya sesenang ini dengan semua pujiannya apalagi ketika aku tau jelas.

_Bahwa aku dilarang untuk mencintainya_.

.

"_I fear oblivion."_

"_If the inevitable human oblivion worries you, I encourage you to ignore it. God knows that's what everyone else does." _

.

Bisa diibaratkan kita itu garis interseksi.

Garis yang berasal dari dua titik berbeda, bertemu sekali dan hanya sekali itu saja sebelum kembali berjalan ke tujuan yang berbeda lagi.

"Aku Kim Jongin, enam belas tahun, yang aku sukai adalah menari, aku pernah les balet dan jazz sebelumnya."

"Ugh, bagaimana dengan cita-citamu? Tujuanmu masuk SM? Hal yang tidak kau suka? Ketakutanmu? Ayolah, Jongin! Kau tidak boleh begitu dingin kepada gelombang _trainer _baru."

Jay-_hyung_ menatapku dengan tatapan yang membuat darahku sempat terasa dingin dan jantungku berdebar sedikit kencang. Salah dan keluar, seperti itu tatapannya walaupun aku tau bahwa Jay-hyung tidak akan pernah melakukan hal itu.

Tapi karena tidak ingin membuat Jay-_hyung_ kesal, mataku bergerak.

Membaca ekpresi semua trainer baru di depanku sebelum berhenti di salah satu antara mereka. Mataku berhenti di mata pemuda dengan surai seperti bulu burung gagak dan rahang tajam yang mampu memotong sebuah berlian, wajahnya tidak berekspresi dan matanya terlihat acuh.

Aku membuka mulutku karena entah kenapa, mengatakan ketakutan yang selama ini tidak pernah aku lontarkan secara lisan.

"_Aku takut akan ketidaksadaran_." Tanpa menoleh ataupun melirik, aku bisa merasakan semua mata mulai tertuju padaku. Pemuda tanpa ekpresi itu mimiringkan kepalanya, menatap ke arahku aneh. "Aku takut akan ketidaksadaran, ketidaksadaran tentang dunia, ketidaksadaran tentang ilmu, ketidaksadaran tentang seni apalagi keindahan karena kehancuran dimulai dari ketidaksadaraan."

Jay-hyung menatapku dengan aneh.

"Baiklah, ada yang mau komen tentang ketakutan Jongin terhadap… ketidaksadaran? Memberinya solusi, mungkin? Walau aku tidak yakin itu ada solusinya."

Aku tertawa kecil dan melirik ke arah Jay-hyung sebelum tangan seseorang yang terangkat ke atas berhasil menarik perhatianku kembali.

"Aku Oh Sehun, enam belas tahun."

Aku bisa menangkap sebuah candel 's' dari perkataannya sebelum dia menatap ke arahku.

"Akan ada waktu di mana kita semua mati." Ujarnya dengan mata yang menatap ke arahku dan aku menatap balik dengan aneh, bingung dengan apa maksudnya.

"Lalu?"

"Waktu itu adalah waktu di mana tidak ada satu pun mahkluk hidup yang akan ingat tentang orang-orang yang pernah ada di dunia ini atau apa yang pernah mereka lakukan. Mereka tidak akan ingat pada Aristoteles, Dante, Shakespeare, Cleopatra atau Ceaser, apalagi tentang jasa dan ilmu yang telah mereka temukan. Semua yang kita lakukan, semua yang kita pikirkan, semua yang kita bangun, semua ini," –Dia melakukan gesture tangan yang menunjukan semuanya– "akan sia-sia."

Ia menyeringai kecil.

"Mungkin waktu itu akan datang besok atau mungkin waktu itu akan datang beribu tahun lagi tapi jika kita memang selamat ketika matahari menelan bumi, kita tidak akan pernah bisa selamat selamanya. Ada waktu di mana mahkluk hidup tidak sadar akan hal-hal penting dan akan ada waktu setelahnya."

Aku tidak tau jika itu hanya karena aku saja atau yang lain memang benar-benar ikut terdiam, namun aku tidak bisa mendengarkan suara apapun kecuali suara Sehun.

"Jika kemungkinan yang pasti terjadi itu mengkhawatirkanmu, aku menyarankan kamu untuk menghiraukannya. _God know _itu yang dilakukan semua orang." Sehun mengakhirkan perkataan itu dengan senyuman kecil, mata yang terlihat tertawa.

Jadi hari itu aku bertemu dengan Oh Sehun.

Aku, Kim Jongin, yang hidup dipenuhi dengan tarian, musik dari Mozart, penulis seperti Hemmingway dan semua hal puitis seperti Shakespeare atau Giselle bertemu dengan Oh Sehun yang memakai sepatu _converse_-nya ditemani dengan _Iphone_, dengan buku-buku dari John Green atau Rainbow Rowell dan musik dari Twenty Pilot, Halsey, Of Monsters and Men dan semua budaya pop itu.

Bagai magnet dengan kutub yang berlawanan, kita saling menarik satu sama lain.

Namun kita adalah sebuah garis interseksi.

Kita bertemu sekali, berteman sekali, menjadi sahabat sekali, _debut _bersama sekali, jatuh cinta sekali sebelum bertengkar, sebelum cinta menjadi rumit, sebelum putus dan kembali berjalan lurus, ke dua tujuan yang berbeda seiring mencari jalan untuk pulang.

.

"_Okay?" _

"_Okay."_

_._

Setiap pasangan selalu mempunyai satu kata yang menjadi _tendmark_ mereka bukan?

Seperti untuk Moonkyu dan pacarnya. Kata yang mereka selalu ucapkan kapan saja, ketika bertemu, ketika mau mengucapkan selamat tidur, apalagi ketika berciuman, yang mereka gumakan selalu saja–

"Hmp –_yours_."

"Ah –_yours_." Balas pacarnya seiring menglingkarkan tanggannya ke leher Moonkyu dan menariknya lebih dekat. Aku hanya memalingkan wajahku karena mukaku mulai merah sedangkan Sehun hanya memandang mereka dengan jijik.

"Ugh, lihat dua burung yang dimabuk cinta itu… Menjijikan." Aku tertawa kecil mendengar Sehun sebelum menoleh ke arahnya yang masih menatap mereka dengan mata disipitkan.

"Menurutku lumayan manis, memperlihatkan cinta mereka dengan… terbuka, seperti ini." Aku melirik ke arah semua orang di sekitar kita yang menatap ke arah Moonkyu dan pacarnya dengan risih. "Walaupun aku masih tidak mengerti apa kenapa mereka selalu mengucapkan '_yours'_."

"Kata tendmark punya mereka. _Yours _dengan kata lain, mereka milik satu sama lain untuk selamanya atau semacam omong kososng seperti itu." Sehun mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak begitu mengerti." Ujarnya sebelum menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bahuku.

Aku mengangguk kecil sebelum merasakan Sehun menatap ke arahku dengan senyuman manis.

"Menurutmu apa yang akan menjadi kata punya kita jika kita pacaran, Jongin?" Aku bisa mendengar nada canda di pertanyaannya.

Ya, _Yours_ itu tendmark Moonkyu dan kekasihnya. Aku dan Sehun tidak seklise itu untuk menghabiskan sore pekan itu untuk memikirkan apa yang akan menjadi tendmark kita, juga karena kita belum jatuh ke dalam cinta seperti itu.

Namun ketika kita debut, ketika kita telah jatuh cinta, ketika Sehun harus berada di Cina untuk pengambilan foto dan aku tetap di Korea untuk persiapan debut _duet_ku dan Taemin –kita menemukannya.

"Ah…" Aku tersenyum pelan mendengar Sehun menghela nafas. "Aku benci pengambilan foto untuk majalah fashion! Bayangkan lima jam, Jongin! Lima jam!"

Tipikal anak itu. Ia mencintai berpose untuk kamera namun cinta itu tidak sampai membuatnya berhenti berprotes tentang waktu lama yang termakan.

"Luhan-hyung saja hanya menghabiskan tiga jam dalam pemotretannya! Apa yang dipikirkan oleh fotografer itu?"

"Kau terlalu indah dan Ia mengalami kesulitan untuk menangkap keindahan itu dalam kameranya?" Aku bisa merasakan Sehun terdiam akibat kata-kataku. Aku berdiri dari tempat duduk-ku untuk berbaring di atas kasur dan Sehun masih terdiam.

Aku bisa mendengarkan nafasnya yang lembut dan jika aku menutup mataku, terasa dia bukan jauh di Cina sana namun di sisiku, bersamaku, di sampingku.

"Sehun?"

"Okay, kau harus menghentikan _itu_."

Aku tertawa kecil.

"_Itu_?"

"Ya! Itu! Berhenti menjadi Kim Jongin yang cuek dan mentertawakanku di satu menit sebelum menjadi Kim Jongin yang mengucapkan kata-kata indah dangan nada '_tempat tidur'_ dan tertawa dengan seksi di menit selanjutnya." Aku tidak bisa menahan senyumanku. "Kamu yang seperti itu membuatku ingin lompat ke penerbangan pertama ke Korea untuk bertemu denganmu."

"Okay, aku akan menghentikannya, aku hanya akan menjadi Kim Jongin dengan tawa seksi ketika kau berada di sampingku."

"Okay," Aku bisa mendengar suara gesekan kain kasurnya. "Aku harus tidur, besok akan ada pemotretan lagi untuk Elle."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Okay." Aku tersenyum dan merasa konyol namun Sehun yang tertawa manis di seberang sana tidak membantuku.

"Okay."

"Okay." Aku terdiam sebentar sebelum kembali mengingat masa pelatihan, Moonkyu, kekasihnya dan kata tendmark mereka. "Hun, kau ingat Moonkyu dan kekasihnya?"

"Hm? Ya, mereka dengan ciuman di muka publik dan kata tendmark itu. Aku bisa bersumpah Moonkyu menuliskan 400 miliar kata tendmarknya tahun itu."

"Ah… aku juga sadar." Aku mengigit bibir bagian bawahku sebelum tersenyum kecil mengingat pertanyaan Sehun sore pekan di masa pelatihan, tepat di Hongdae. "Hei, _mungkin 'Okay' akan menjadi kata tendmark kita." _

"Okay." Ujarnya seiring tertawa kecil.

.

"_What if we're made for each other? Born to become best friend then lovers."_

_._

Kita mempunyai salah satu cerita cinta yang pantas dibanggakan.

Bahkan dari awal aku bertemu dengan Sehun dan solusi Sehun untuk 'ketakutanku' itu terasa seperti takdir. Lalu kita menjadi teman yang akan selalu berbicara tentang filsufi dan kekonyolan dunia, lalu sahabat yang sama-sama terjaga hingga malam untuk berlatih tarian kita dan pada akhirnya, _kekasih_.

Aku sendiri tidak yakin kapan kita melewati garis yang menjaga jarak antara sahabat dan kekasih karena aku sendiri sadar terlambat.

Aku sadar ketika setengah baju Sehun berada di lemari pakaianku dan setengah bajuku ada di pakaian lemari Sehun. Aku sadar ketika Sehun akan menjadi anggota terakhir yang keluar dari asrama ketika aku sakti dan terpaksa untuk beristirahat begitu pula sebaliknya. Aku sadar ketika aku bisa merasakan debaran jatungku berdebar lebih kencang ketika Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahuku. Aku sadar ketika kita tidak bisa berjalan di samping satu sama lain tanpa tangan kita tidak saling bergandeng.

Aku sadar ketika aku tanpa sadar mulai menatapnya di tengah-tengah pemotretan atau acara dan berpikir. _'Bagaimana jika aku menciumnya?'_

Aku sadar terlambat.

Dia sendiri juga sadar terlambat.

Namun itu tidak menghentikan kita untuk duduk diam di atap gedung SM dan berbicara tentang aku, tentang dia, tentang kita.

"Kita bukan temen." Bisiknya ke angin sore kota metropolitan itu.

Aku mendengus dan menangguk.

"Bukan." Balasku, punggung belakangku yang bersender di pembatas atap dan kepalaku kuangkat menatap langit. Sehun hanya memegang pembatas itu dan menatap kota Seoul yang sudah mulai menyala.

"Jadi kita apa?"

"Kau mau kita jad apa?"

"Apa pun yang nggak seklise momen kita kali ini." Sehun melirik ke arahku dengan godaan candanya.

Aku tertawa kecil sebelum menoleh ke arah pemuda yang berhasil menelanku di refleksi matanya.

"Pacar? Kekasih? _Lover?" _Aku menangkat satu alisku untuk menggodanya dan Sehun hanya membalas dengan tawa lepasnya.

_God, if I spent the rest of my life listening to that sound, I'll die happily._

"_Husband." _

Aku berkedip sebelum menatapnya aneh. Sehun hanya tertawa semakin kencang.

"Apa? Aku suka mendengarnya, m_y husband." _

Sehun melangkah dekat ke padaku dan bahu kita bersentuhan, matanya tampak bergermelip dengan senyuman jahil itu jadi aku tidak bisa membalas apa pun kecuali tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, tapi aku yakin manajer-_hyung _dan _hyungdeul_ akan membunuh kita jika kita berani menikah tahun ini."

Sehun kembali tertawa sebelum mencium bahuku lembut. Ia ikut bersandar ke pembatas atap bersamaku dan menggandeng lenganku.

"Jadi suatu hari nanti?"

"Hm, suatu hari nanti kedengaran bagus."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

Akhirnya aku tertawa dan dia tersenyum menawan sebelum aku menariknya kepelukanku lalu menciumnya pelan.

Dia yang mendalam ciuman itu.

_Tapi aku yang mendominasi, tentu saja. _

_._

"_The fault, dear Brutus, is not in our stars, but in ourselves."_

.

William Shakespeare adalah penulis Inggris pertama yang aku baca karyanya. Bergairah dan puitis namun jujur dan menyakitkan, itu gaya Shakespeare. Aku membenci sekaligus mencintai semua cerita cinta yang Ia karang karena untuk setiap cerita cinta yang berjaya dari Shakespeare, mereka semua mempunyai tragedi mereka sendiri.

Aku dan Sehun tidak ada bedannya.

_Kita jatuh cinta sebelum berhenti jatuh ke dalam cinta. _

Aku ingin menyalahkan seseorang, _semua orang_. Aku ingin menyalahkan perusahaan kita. Aku ingin menyalahkan Junmyeon-_hyung_. Aku ingin menyalahkan Kris-_hyung_. Aku ingin menyalahkan penggemar kita, namun aku tau hanya satu yang harus disalahkan dan itu_ aku._

_Aku yang mencintainya namun tidak pernah mencintainya dengan cukup._

Ketika kontrak kita dengan perusahaan kita abis, Sehun telah berencana untuk meninggalkan dunia hiburan dan pergi berkeliling dunia tanpa penggemar yang mengikutinya ke manapun dia pergi.

Aku ingat mata bersinar itu mengajak aku pergi bersamanya.

"Ayo kita taklukan dunia sekali lagi, Jongin." Bisiknya dengan mata bersinar. "Tapi kali ini, hanya kita berdua."

Yang lain setuju untuk sama-sama meninggalkan perusahaan SM namun sebulan sebelum kontrak kita habis aku, Kris-_hyung_, Luhan-_hyung_ dan Baekhyun-_hyung_ dipanggil oleh atasan perusahaan. Mereka ingin kita memperpanjang kontrak kita, debut sebagai Idola solo untuk SM.

Baekhyun-_hyung_ menolak tanpa keraguan karena dia, Jongdae-_hyung_ dan Kyungsoo-_hyung_ sudah berjanji untuk debut bertiga di agensi lain. Luhan-_hyung_ menolak dengan tenang, berkata Ia akan menlanjutkan karirnya di Cina. Sedangkan Kris-_hyung_ mengambil waktu lima menit dan berkata bahwa Ia ingin kembali ke Amerika untuk menetap di sana.

Ketika aku ingin menolak, mereka menawarkan posisi sebagai aktor musikal dan menawarkan peran untuk musikal bahkan karir di _Broadway_ tahun depan.

Aku tak tau harus bilang apa.

Musik dan menari adalah gairahku dari awal, alasan kenapa aku ada di sini dari awal adalah kedua hal itu namun Sehun dan janji kita sebagai satu kesatuan membuatku berpikir dua kali. Aku menatap kepala perusahaan kita untuk sejenak dan berpikir aku hanya manusia yang tidak bisa menolak kenikmatan sederhana yang terpajang di depanku.

_Aku menerimanya._

Luhan-_ hyung_, Baekhyun-_ hyung_ dan Kris-_ hyung_ hanya tersenyum kecil dengan maklum, mereka menerima keputusanku. Tau jelas bahwa musik dan tarianku adalah segalanya bagiku.

_Sehun yang tidak bisa menerimanya._

"Kita berjanji, Jongin! Kita berjanji untuk meninggalkan agnesi ini bersama-sama! Tidak ada _golden boy_ atau semua omong kosong itu!" Mata coklat kelam itu penuh dengan amarah. Bodohnya aku untuk berpikir bahwa mata itu mati saat pertama kali kita bertemu. "Aku tidak ada masalah dengan kamu melanjutkan karirmu di dunia hiburan tapi ini masalah loyalitas, tidak ada yang tinggal di SM, kau ingat itu?"

"Mereka menawarkan aku peran di Broadway, Sehun." Suaraku terdengar serak, tenggorokanku terasa kering karena aku sadar bertapa egoisnya aku terdengar saat ini tapi entah kenapa aku masih belum merasa itu cukup untuk menghentikan kemauanku.

"–Dan kau menukarnya dengan loyalitasmu kepada kita?" Sehun menatap ke arahku. Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan matanya yang aku yakin akan memperlihatkan kekecewaan. "Kau ingat apa yang mereka buat kita lalui saat kita debut di Jepang? Dua tahun tanpa boleh pulang ke Korea! Dua tahun tanpa boleh bertemu dengan keluarga kita! Kau ingat bahwa kita hampir pecah saat _comeback_ ke-empat kita? Kau ingat Taozi yang hampir dikeluarkan karena dia menyelinap pulang ketika kita di Jepang? Kau ingat mereka yang melarang kita bertemu satu sama lain ketika tau kita pacaran?"

"Sehun…"

"Jongin, ini adalah orang-orang yang nggak setuju sama hubungan kita." Aku bisa mendengar getaran di dalam nada Sehun. "Ini orang-orang yang buat kita sengsara waktu mereka tau kita pacaran, yang menyerah membuat kita berhenti pacaran karena kita keras kepala dan kamu mau lari dari EXO –dari aku –untuk orang-orang itu?"

"Sehun, kamu nggak mengerti. Ini itu–"

"–Mimpi kamu? Hidup kamu? Gairahmu?" Aku terdiam mendengar ucapannya. "Jongin, percaya padaku waktu aku bilang bahwa nggak ada yang lebih tau tentang diri kamu dari pada aku. Musik dan tarian itu hidup kamu tapi ini orang-orang yang buat kita sengsara karena mereka nggak mau mengerti kalo kita bisa cinta–"

"–_Tapi_ _orang-orang ini yang memegang kunci untuk impian aku_!"

Aku berteriak dengan frustasi karena Sehun tidak mau mendengarkan dan Sehun berhenti berbicara sebelum menatap aku lama. Aku merasa sesak ketika mata coklat kayu itu mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kamu –ah," Ia menghela nafas panjang dan mencoba mengedipkan air mata yang terkumpul. "–Kamu yang selalu berkata bagaimana aku mencintai hujan namun aku selalu kabur ketika hujan turun, bagaimana aku mencintai _modeling_ tapi aku selalu protes ketika pemotretan berjalan terlalu lama. Kamu yang berkata bagaimana kamu takut bahwa setiap aku bilang bahwa aku mencintaimu, itu hanya ada diucapanku dan sekarang kamu yang-"

" –_Aku mencintaimu!"_ Aku menatap matanya, menariknya untuk menatapku karena itu bukan kebohongan. Namun mata itu tetap terlihat takut, kecewa, kesakitan dan aku tidak tau harus memakai kata apa untuk mengekspresikan sesak di dadaku ketika sadar bahwa ketakutan dan kesakitan itu disebabkan olehku. "Se –sehun, apa maksudmu? Aku mencintaimu."

Tapi aku tidak berbohong, aku mencintainya, aku mencintainya, aku mencintainya, _sungguh mencintainya_–

"Kau mencintaiku tapi_ cinta itu tidak pernah cukup untuk membuatmu berjalan jauh dari impianmu_."

Aku menutup mataku karena sesak itu bertambah dan udara di paru-paruku sempat hilang mendengar ucapan Sehun. Ketika aku kembali menatap Sehun, air mata sudah terkumpul di mata itu dan aku tidak bisa melontarkan apapun karena jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku tau itu benar.

Air matanya terjatuh dan aku melempaskan pelukanku.

Sehun mengambil nafas sebelum menoleh ke arah lain.

"Okay?" Bisiknya kepadaku.

Aku berjalan keluar dari ruangan dan membanting pintu tanpa menjawab pertanyaanya.

Ketika esok pagi datang, ketika kita berkumpul bersama anggota EXO yang lain, kita tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun ke satu sama lain dan aku tidak perlu menjadi seorang genius untuk tau–

_Kisah cinta kita selesai sampai di sana –_dan aku berusaha tidak memikirkan bagaimana dunia tampak menjadi abu-abu setelah itu.

.

"_They said the best kind of Love is insane."_

_._

_We're insane. Trust me, we're insane. We're not supposed to be in love, but we did._

Agensi kita melarang kita habis-habisan, bahkan sampai memisahkan kita dan melarang kita bertemu selain untuk aktivitas grup. Aku dipindahkan ke asrama grup M yang ditempatkan dua jam jauhnya dari asrama grup K. Bahkan ruang tunggu di bedakan, aku tidak boleh duduk di manapun dekat Sehun.

Kita kukuh, keras kepala mungkin kata yang lebih baik. Kita masih muda dan sedang jatuh cinta, tentu saja kita keras kepala. Kita melewati badai itu sampai akhirnya agensi kita menyerah dan membiarkan kita.

Namun seperti kata Sehun, bahwa bahkan jika kita bisa selamat ketika matahari menelan bumi, kita tidak akan pernah selamat selamanya.

–_dan cinta ternyata tidak cukup untuk menyelamatkan kita._

.

"_When love is not enough, come trust as a backup."_

.

Mungkin harusnya saat itu aku menahan Sehun.

Mungkin seharunya saat itu aku mencoba membuatnya kembali percaya bahwa di antara semua hal yang tidak pasti di hidupku dan dunia hiburan itu, Sehun adalah satu-satunya hal konsisten dan pasti.

Mungkin harusnya aku memeluknya erat karena perkerjaan kita berdua sebagai idola terasa seperti lautan dalam dan perusahaan kita adalah ombaknya. Mungkin seharusnya aku memeluknya lebih erat dan menatap matanya lama karena Sehun selalu menjadi jangkar-ku di tengah ombang-ambing ombak tersebut.

Di posisiku dan Sehun, ketika cinta tidak cukup untuk menyelamatkan kita, aku tidak berusaha untuk membuat kepercayaan sebagai perjuangan berikutnya. Lalu bintang kita yang bersinar terang itu menjadi redup karena kurangnya cinta dan kepercayaan.

Kadang aku menoleh ke lima tahun yang lalu itu, di mana aku dan Sehun masih bersama dan kisah cinta kita masih berjaya, di mana kata '_okay'_ adalah kata _tendmark_ kita dan ketakutan akan ketidaksadaran lebih baik kau hiraukan.

Aku menghentikan langkahku tepat di depan satu foto.

Pamerannya di kota New York tidak pernah gagal terjual habis dan aku benar-benar beruntung untuk mendapatkan tiket masuk, walaupun sekarang dia sudah pergi lagi entah ke mana.

Sehun tidak bohong tentang pergi keliling dunia. Ia tidak bohong tentang menaklukan dunia sekali lagi hanya dengan dirinya saja. Sehun berhasil menjadi seorang fotografer ternama berpusat di bagian _Brookly__n,_ kota New York.

Satu kota, beda distrik dan kami tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Garis interseksi, huh? Yang bertemu sekali dan tidak lagi.

Mataku memandang sendu ke arah foto di depanku. Seorang aktor laki-laki di tengah panggung _Broadway_ sebagai Marius Pomercy dari _Les Misrables._ Dengan sinar sorot dan pakaian ala prancis kuno pada tahun revolusi industri, Ia sedang mengangkat tinggi kepalanya penuh dengan kebanggaan namun matanya menatap lembut ke objek apa pun yang ada di depannya.

_Fotoku yang Sehun ambil sebulan yang lalu._

Sehun entah kenapa menyempatkan dirinya untuk hadir di salah satu _performance-_ku di _Broadway_ bulan itu. Ia bahkan tidak bilang bahwa dia datang dan aku tidak mungkin tau foto ini jika sekertarisnya tidak memberitauku.

_A picture worth a thousand words _dan aku berpikir tentang apa yang terlintas di pikirannya ketika mengambil foto ini. Apa yang diliat dari pria dengan tatapan lembut itu? Apa masih sosok pria yang Ia cintai atau sosok pria yang Ia _pernah _cintai? Apakah kawan yang Ia rindukan atau hanya sekedar penasaran?

_A picture worth a thousand words_ dan aku tidak bisa menebak ribuan kata yang terlintas di pikiran Sehun kecuali apa yang tertera di judul yang Ia kasih untuk foto itu. Judul yang terlalu ambigius untuk bisa diprediksi pasti apa maksudnya.

Judul dengan seratus satu cara untuk ditafsirkan _because Oh Sehun, everyone, born to be a little shit like that. _

Heh.

"Kim Jongin?"

Aku menoleh.

Seorang lelaki, wartawan terlihat dari kamera yang Ia pegang dan pena yang terpasang di telingannya. "Wah, kau dan Oh Sehun masih dekat ternyata?" Ujarnya seiring melirik ke arah foto yang berada di depanku.

"Ah, tidak." Aku merasa bersalah meski apa yang aku katakan adalah kejujuran. Mungkin karena kebenaran bahwa hubungan kita tidak sekuat yang kita kira masih terasa seperti abu di mulutku. "Mungkin jika kita tidak keras kepala, kita masih bisa dekat."

Wartawan itu menatapku dengan aneh tapi aku tetap menatap foto di depanku sebelum kembali membaca judul yang diberikan Sehun.

"Dari semua anggota EXO, aku kira kalian yang tidak akan pernah terputus hubungannya. Apa keputusanmu untuk tetap berkontrak dengan SM membuat hubungan kalian renggang?"

_Keputusan_? Ah, _that's right, choices happened_ dan itu alasan kenapa kita berhenti untuk mencoba bukan?

Karena keputusan.

_Aku memutuskan untuk pernah mencintai Oh Sehun. Aku memutuskan untuk memilih impianku. Aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan itu dan bukan malah terus memeluknya. _

"–Aku boleh pinjam puplen dan selembar _sticky note?_"

"Eh?"

Wartawan itu kembali berkedip sebelum memberikanku barang yang aku minta.

Entah kenapa pertanyaanya tadi seperti menekan tombol untuk-ku. Mungkin karena jika aku menggali sedikit lebih dalam, ada bagian dari diriku yang masih mencintai Oh Sehun, tapi ini keputusanku bukan?

Iya, kadang aku melihat ke belakang dengan penyesalan seperti saat ini tapi jika orang-orang bertanya apa aku ingin mengubah keputusanku, maka jawabannya tidak.

Cassius memang benar ketika Ia mengatakan kepada Brutus bahwa kesalahan itu bukan terletak pada bintang yang kita punya, tapi pada diri kita sendiri karena bahkan dengan semua ketidak cukupannya, atau bahkan matahari yang berhasil menelannya, kisah cintaku dan Sehun terlalu mulia untuk diperlakukan seperti sebuah kesalahan.

Keputusan, huh?

Di antara kita berdua, memang kamu yang lebih puitis _sih,_ Oh Sehun.

Aku berterima kasih kepada wartawan yang ada di sampingku setelah melakukan apa yang harus aku lakukan lalu berbalik arah. Menatap kota New York yang dingin di bulan Desember itu dan berusaha mencari jalan untuk pulang.

Selembar sticky note, aku tinggalkan di bawah judul foto itu.

.

"_I like my choices. I hope he likes his."_

_By Oh Sehun._

"_Okay. –K"_

_._

END

Aghm comeback dengan angst tapi… Angst gagal gini yah? -_-V

Awalnya si mau bikin TFIOS ver SeKai gitu tapi hati nggak kuat cuy! Sama Hazel dan Gus aja meres hati apalagi SeKai! Jadi aku buat adegan dan kalimat yang terinspirasi oleh karya-karyanya John Green karena that man might not be William Shakespeare but he sure as hell at least on the same level.

Siap nerima kritik nih Xia!

**Edit: Who ever think that I copy this fanfic and translate it, don't even start! **

**This is my fanfiction, aku minta maaf kalo bahasanya terkesan translate tapi karena kebiasaan, aku suka mikir pake bahasa inggris sedangkan aku nulis pake bahasa indo dan jadinya aku kayak ngtranslate fanfic aku but **_**in no way at all, I copy someone's work. **_

**If you don't like the way I worded my fanfiction, **_**said it!**_

**But please, with all due respect, it's hurt to have people saying that I copy another author's creation. **

**I'm an author myself; I know how it feels when people plagiarized my works. It hurt and disrespectful and every vocabulary that exist to say 'that's wrong!' and author with the right kind of love for literature will never want to be loved for a work that is not theirs because there's no pride nor beauty in that.**

**So please, please criticizes my works for all you like, I could use the help and I would love to heard what you think about my works, even if it's a bad thing but God help me, ****don't **_**accuse someone when you criticizes them**_**, NOT JUST ME IN PRACTICULAR, BUT TO EVERYONE ELSE YOU EVER REVIEWED OR WILL REVIEW because accusing is not a critique okay? Don't accuse an author for copying another author's work without proves! **

**Thank you. **


End file.
